


Fall Backwards; I’ll Catch You.

by HeLovedYou



Series: CapIM TRB 2020 [7]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel
Genre: M/M, Mind Control, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeLovedYou/pseuds/HeLovedYou
Summary: Tony inhales some nanites that allow him to be controlled by Bad Guy of the Week. Steve has to trust his teammates to help.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: CapIM TRB 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858039
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: 2020 Cap/Iron Man Tiny Reverse Bang





	Fall Backwards; I’ll Catch You.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keep A Proper Distance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164658) by [marumo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marumo/pseuds/marumo). 



> This has not been a great week and I will admit this is not my best work, but I thought I might as well post it. Let me know of any SPaG mistakes.  
> The art that inspired this is so soft and lovely, don’t forget to comment and kudo it!

“Tony!”

Steve grabs the other man’s wrist. Tony attempts to pull himself out of the hold as he reaches forward, dull eyes focused on the control panel of the dimension portal he and Sam had been working on. Steve wraps his other hand around Tony’s waist, hauling him away from the machine as gently as he can.

“JARVIS,” he calls “what’s happening?”

“My quantum sensors have picked up nanites entering Sir’s body via airwaves. They appear to be what is causing his behaviour.”

“Nanites?” Steve curses. “Are there any more of them in the tower?”

“I have not detected them, Captain.”

Steve gives a sigh of relief, before turning his attention back to Tony, who’s still struggling in his arms.

“All right, honey,” he mutters before Tony across his shoulder, adjusting his grip as Tony squirms against him.

He carries Tony to the medbay, telling JARVIS to ask the rest of the avengers meet them there.

When the doors slide open, he’s greeted by the four faces of their teammates, concerned and curious in various measures. He lowers Tony onto one of the beds, pulling out and securing the restraints they keep handy for just these occasions.

“What happened?” Natasha approaches the bed, studying Tony as he struggles against the restraints.

“Jarvis says he inhaled some nanites, they’re being used to control him,” Steve responds, “Sam, are you able to get them out?”

Steve steps back, pacing back and forth while Sam does his thing.

After a few moments, Sam turns around to him.

“I can get the nanites out, but it’ll take a while. I know last time he was out, Bruce Banner was working on something that would streamline the process...” Sam trails off, looking at Hulk. Steve turns to face Hulk as well, who frowns and pouts, crossing his massive arms.

“Hulk help!” he insists.

“Hulk,” Clint starts “you help in so many ways, but I think this is one for the Doc, alright? He’ll let you out when you’re done.”

Hulk glowers a moment more before bowing his head in defeat. Steve watches as their resident green giant shrinks and pales to a tan complexion, and then he’s looking down at Bruce Banner. Bruce staggers for a moment, gripping the medical tray and shaking his head.

“Bruce!” Sam exclaims, taking Bruce’s elbow to help steady him.

“Where-?”

Steve steps forward, not wanting to be insensitive about Bruce’s abrupt transformation but anxious to have him start working on the nanites in Tony’s head.

Relief washes over him as the decision is taken out of his hands when Bruce looks behind him, brow furrowing as he takes in Tony’s position on the bed. Bruce moves closer, hands hovering above Tony as he examines his struggling form.

“What happened here?”

“JARVIS said he detected some nanites on the quantum sensors. Usually Sam’s pretty good with mechanics, but he mentioned you had a way to speed things up a bit?”

Bruce nods, turning to peer over Sam’s shoulder at the computer screen.

Steve gives a tight smile. “I’ll leave you two science bros to it. Let us know when you’re finished.”

Steve turns and heads towards his room, back straight and strides sure as he wrestles his mind away from thinking the worst. Stuff like this happens to them all the time. It was barely last month when they had all been stranded on the Savage Lands. Still, Steve couldn’t fully settle his heart. What if, what if, what if kept playing in his head – what if this time there was magic involved, something Sam and Bruce weren’t equipped to deal with? What if this time the technology was more advanced, had somehow interwoven itself with Tony’s brain? Or what if this time, for some reason, he simply hadn’t been fast enough, hadn’t been able to stop tragedy from striking?

He’s knocked out of these thoughts when Thor gives him a reassuring thud on the back.

“You worry too much, Steven,” he bellows, a knowing glint in his eye, “Samuel and Bruce will best these creatures as they have many a beast before them; you must have faith in your shield brothers.”

And that strikes something in him. He does, doesn’t he? He trusts Sam and Bruce. He may be co-leader but that only works because he trusts his team. Natasha gives him a friendly jostle as she goes by, interrupting his little revelation.

“Thor has a point, you know.” And he does, he knows. Natasha continues. “Besides, if Tony was that easy to get rid of, I’d have done it last week when he ate the last of the Belgian chocolate ice cream.”

Steve lets out a half-strangled laugh as Natasha moved away, down the corridor towards the kitchen. Of course. Natasha was right, and so was Thor. It was just that what he and Tony were doing – it was different. Steve had never been in a serious relationship and Tony had never been in one with someone he actually cared about, so it was new territory for both of them. Steve frowned to himself as he continued onto his room. Much as he didn’t want to fuck this up, he knew now he couldn’t lose sight of everything – and every _one –_ else. He loved Tony, but he still trusts Sam and Bruce. He can trust them to help Tony when he can’t.

It’s a few hours later when Steve is in the communal room with Natasha, watching Clint and Thor play video games. He looks up from the screen when he hears the sound of voices down the hall and turns just before Sam, Bruce and Tony burst through the doors. He watches in rapt relief for a few moments as they chatter amongst themselves, Tony and Sam gesturing about while Bruce nods along enthusiastically.

Before he realises what he’s doing, he’s moved off the sofa and over to Tony, wrapping him in a bear hug. He feels Tony’s stiff surprise, and is about to let go when Tony puts his own arms around Steve’s waist. Steve tucks his head against Tony’s neck and breathes.

“Hey, Winghead.”

He pulls back to look into soft brown eyes and feels his breath catch.

“Tony. I’m glad you’re back.” He hesitates before adding “I missed you.”

And, god, Steve will never get tired of the way Tony’s eyes crinkle when he smiles.

“I was barely gone for the day,” Tony teases, and Steve can hear the fond tone behind the snarking words.

Behind Tony, Bruce clears his throat.

“I’m going to go up to my rooms. I have some stuff I want to check on before I let the Hulk back out.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna head, too,” Sam stretches his arms “That was a lot of work. Good to have you back, Tony.”

They head off together down the hall, still chatting about whatever.

Steve turns back towards the sofa, pulling Tony with him. He settles back down, Tony nestled against his side and can only smile when he looks down not five minutes later to find the other man sound asleep.


End file.
